Earth Agents Series 1
The first series of British science fiction YouTube fan series [http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Agents Earth Agents]'', ''created by Nick Payne, was released in July 2016. The series is will be formed of three episodes, which link with each over, forming a three-part story which forms a trilogy. The series follows the events of the film "Earth Agents: The Lone Agent" The series also links to 'The Ultimate Doctor Audio Adventures'. The series was released in 2016 on Nick Payne's YouTube Channel. Episodes There will be three episodes in the series, which will link together to form a three-part ongoing story throughout the series. The titles were released on Tuesday 7th June 2016. All the scripts were complete by Wednesday 29th June 2016. The series entered production on Wednesday 6th July and ended on Tuesday 12th July 2016. Matthew Moir's scenes for Episode 3 were filmed shortly afterwards. Editing for Episode 1 began on Thursday 14th July and was planned to end on Friday 15th July 2016, but had to be re-edited between Friday 15th and Saturday 16th July 2016 due to editing problems. It was be released on Saturday 16th July 2016. The second episode was edited between Saturday 16th and Sunday 17th July 2016. The episode was released later that evening. The third and final episode was edited between Sunday 17th and Monday 18th July 2016. The episode was released later that evening. An omnibus edition was edited together and released on Tuesday 19th July 2016 Episode 1- Miracle Hour Agent Nick begins to investigate reports of something known as a ‘Miracle’ Episode 2- Miracle War Agent Nick finds out that The Black Miracles have come to Earth and plan to drain the life of many humans, whilst The White Miracles are out of their debt trying to save them. Episode 3- Miracle Moment The Miracles are in a race for time to achieve their goals whilst Agent Nick tries to protect the Earth and the human race from the aliens. Omnibus Edition An omnibus edition was requested so Payne edited the three episodes together to form one full-length story It was released as "Earth Agents: The Miracle Trilogy- Omnibus Edition". A teaser for the Omnibus Edition was made and released prior to the OE's release. Characters * Agent Nick- An Earth Agent who has been assigned to investigate The Miracles. * The White Miracles- Also known as "The Light Miracles". They try to protect people for their energy. * The Black Miracles- Also known as "The Dark Miracles". They try to kill people for their energy. * Sampson Gregory- A man saved by a White Miracle. * The Doctor- A Time Lord from the planet Gallifray. He assigns Agent Nick to investigate The Miracles whilst he deals with The Daleks. * General Presence- A general of the Earth Agency, and Agent Nick's boss. * Reporter- A reporter who interviews Sampson Gregory. * Dalek- A Dalek from the planet Skaro. The Daleks are the arch-enemies of The Doctor. The Doctor is dealing with one whilst Agent Nick investigates The Miracles. Cast And Crew Cast * Agent Nick- Nick Payne * The Doctor- Nick Payne * Sampson Gregory- Nick Payne * Reporter- Niamh Payne (Voice of) * Dalek- Nick Payne (Voice of) * The White Miracles- Nick Payne * The Black Miracles- Nick Payne * General Presence- Matthew Moir Crew * Writer- Nick Payne * Producer- Nick Payne * Director- Nick Payne * Executive Producer- Matthew Moir * Editor- Nick Payne * Filmed By- Nick Payne * Special Thanks- Niamh Payne, Matthew Moir General Presence's scenes were Filmed and Directed by Matthew Moir, & edited by Moir and later by Payne. Promotion On Tuesday 10th May 2016, Payne released a teaser on his channel. The teaser announced that Series 1 was to be also known as "The Miracle Trilogy". The titles for the three episodes were released on Tuesday 7th June 2016. A trailer including clips from the three episodes was released on Saturday 9th July 2016. A teaser for The omnibus Edition was released on Tuesday 19th July 2016 prior to the OE's release later that day. Certification Payne gave the series a '12' rating by his own version of the BBFC known as "The Nick Payne Board of film Certification/Classification", or the "NPBFC". The Series contains 'Mild Violence, Threat & One Use Of Strong Language'. Follow-ups Payne confirmed a second series will be made in 2017. He later announces he wishes to also make a third series. Series 2 would see Nick Payne as Agent Nick and other characters, with Matthew Moir also reprising his role as General Presence. Niamh Payne will also return. There were also plans for a crossover special called "The Death Zone", with The Ultimate Doctor and other characters. It was planned to be released in August 2016, but has been delayed due to timing issues. Parody In July 2016, Blair Harrison made a parody of the series titled "Earth Time Agents", with the main character called Agent Nicky. The episode also featured The Doctor's scenes from "Miracle Hour". The parody contains more adult themes, including more strong language.